2010 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = 10 places 25-18-15-12-10-8-6-4-2-1 |enginesuppliers = , , , |tyresuppliers = |year=2010 |driver1 = Sebastian Vettel |driver1points = 256 |driver2 = Fernando Alonso |driver2points = 252 |driver3 = Mark Webber |driver3points = 242 |constructor1 = |constructor1points = 498 |constructor2 = |constructor2points = 454 |constructor3 = |constructor3points = 396 }} :"F1 2010" redirects here. For the video game based on the 2010 season, see F1 2010 (video game). The 2010 Formula One Season was the 61st season of the Drivers' World Championship and the 53rd season of the Constructors' Championship. It was the last season in which Bridgestone tyres were used, before being replaced by Pirelli It began on March 14th 2010 in Bahrain and ended on November 14th in Abu Dhabi. The Drivers' World Championship was won by Sebastian Vettel of , 4 points ahead of Fernando Alonso of . Mark Webber of was third. The 2010 title was Vettel's first, and was won having not lead the championship up to the final race - the first time this had happened since James Hunt's title. This championship also saw Vettel become the youngest ever World Champion. The Constructors' Championship was won by , 44 points ahead of . Teams and Drivers All engines are 2.4 litre V8s. |team = Vodafone McLaren Mercedes |chassis = MP4-25 |tyre = |engine = FO 108X |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver= Jenson Button |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver= Lewis Hamilton |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Gary Paffett Oliver Turvey Alexander Sims }} |team = Mercedes GP Petronas F1 Team |chassis = MGP W01 |tyre = |engine = FO 108X |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver= Michael Schumacher |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 4 |seconddriver= Nico Rosberg |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Nick Heidfeld Sam Bird Anthony Davidson }} |team = Red Bull Racing |chassis = RB6 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2010 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver= Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 6 |seconddriver= Mark Webber |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Brendon Hartley Daniel Ricciardo David Coulthard }} |team = Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro |chassis = F10 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver= Felipe Massa |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver= Fernando Alonso |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Giancarlo Fisichella Luca Badoer Marc Gené Jules Bianchi Andrea Caldarelli César Ramos Daniel Zampieri Mirko Bortolotti Stéphane Richelmi }} |team = AT&T Williams |chassis = FW32 |tyre = |engine = CA2010 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver= Rubens Barrichello |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 10 |seconddriver= Nico Hülkenberg |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Valtteri Bottas Dean Stoneman Pastor Maldonado }} |team = Renault F1 Team |chassis = R30 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2010 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver= Robert Kubica |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 12 |seconddriver= Vitaly Petrov |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Ho-Pin Tung Jérôme d'Ambrosio Jan Charouz Mikhail Aleshin Nicolas Prost }} |team = Force India F1 Team |chassis = VJM03 |tyre = |engine = FO 108X |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver= Adrian Sutil |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 15 |seconddriver= Vitantonio Luizzi |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Paul di Resta António Félix da Costa Yelmer Buurman }} |team = Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = STR5 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver= Sébastien Buemi |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 17 |seconddriver= Jaime Alguersuari |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Brendon Hartley Daniel Ricciardo David Coulthard Jean-Eric Vergne }} |team = Lotus Racing |chassis = T127 |tyre = |engine = CA2010 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver= Jarno Trulli |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 19 |seconddriver= Heikki Kovalainen |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Fairuz Fauzy Rodolfo Gonzalez Vladimir Arabadzhiev }} |team = HRT F1 Team |chassis = F110 |tyre = |engine = CA2010 |numberofdrivers= 5 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver= Karun Chandhok |firstdriverrounds= 1–10 |seconddrivernumber= 20 |seconddriver= Sakon Yamamoto |seconddriverrounds= 11–14, 16–17 |thirddrivernumber = 20 |thirddriver = Christian Klien |thirddriverrounds = 15, 18–19 |fourthdrivernumber = 21 |fourthdriver = Bruno Senna |fourthdriverrounds = 1–9, 11–19 |fifthdrivernumber = 21 |fifthdriver = Sakon Yamamoto |fifthdriverrounds = 10 |testdrivers= Christian Klien Sakon Yamamoto Karun Chandhok Pastor Maldonado Davide Valsecchi Josef Kral }} |team = BMW Sauber F1 Team |chassis = C29 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver= Pedro de la Rosa |firstdriverrounds= 1–14 |seconddrivernumber= 22 |seconddriver= Nick Heidfeld |seconddriverrounds= 15–19 |thirddrivernumber = 23 |thirddriver = Kamui Kobayashi |thirddriverrounds = All |testdrivers= Esteban Gutierrez Sergio Perez }} |team = Virgin Racing |chassis = VR-01 |tyre = |engine = CA2010 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 24 |firstdriver= Timo Glock |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 25 |seconddriver= Lucas di Grassi |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Andy Soucek Luiz Razia Jérôme d'Ambrosio Rio Haryanto }} Changes from last season Team changes *The team withdrew from Formula One, along with as an engine supplier. *2009 World Champion constructor, , were bought out by Daimler AG, and rebranded as the new Mercedes Grand Prix team. Ross Brawn was retained as Team Principal. *Ownership of the team was returned to following the repurchase of the team by Peter Sauber. However, as Peter Sauber had not applied for an official change of name for the company, the team continued to operate under the name, BMW Sauber. *With the withdrawal of the Toyota engines, switched to engines. *The team became a self-sustained team, having been supplied by Red Bull in the previous season. *In addition to Mercedes, , and (all supplied by engines) joined the sport for the 2010 season. This marked the first appearance of the Lotus name since 1994. Driver changes Several driver changes took place prior to the 2010 season: *Fernando Alonso: → *Rubens Barrichello: → *Jenson Button: → *Karun Chandhok: GP2 series → *Pedro de la Rosa: (test) → *Lucas di Grassi: GP2 series → *Giancarlo Fisichella: (driver) → (reserve/test) *Timo Glock: → *Romain Grosjean: → GT1 series *Nico Hülkenberg: GP2 series → *Kamui Kobayashi: (reserve) → *Heikki Kovalainen: → *Robert Kubica: → *Kazuki Nakajima: → Formula Nippon *Vitaly Petrov: GP2 series → *Kimi Räikkönen: → sabbatical *Nico Rosberg: → *Michael Schumacher: retirement → *Bruno Senna: Le Mans Series → *Jarno Trulli: → Mid-season Changes Driver changes *Karun Chandhok was replaced at by Sakon Yamamoto from round 11 onwards. Yamamoto was replaced by Christian Klien for rounds 15, 18 and 19. *Bruno Senna was replaced by Sakon Yamamoto at the . *Nick Heidfeld replaced Pedro de la Rosa from the onwards. Rule changes *Ahead of the 2010 season, a new points system was introduced. Replacing the older 10-8-6-5-4-3-2-1 system for the top eight drivers, from the 2010 season onwards, drivers would now score points for a top-ten finish. The new scoring is as follows: *In an attempt to cut costs, refuelling was banned during races from 2010 onwards. As a result, cars required a larger fuel tank in order to hold enough fuel to last the full race. This resulted in cars being approximately 20cm longer than in the previous season. Season calendar Changes from last season Races not on 2009 season calendar *The returned following a one-year absence. The inaugural Korean Grand Prix took place on 24th October, less than two weeks after the circuit gained its required license. Schedule Changes *The was moved to the start of the season, deposing the for the first time since . *The was moved ahead of the British, German and Hungarian events. Circuit changes *The moved to the Hockenheimring, in keeping with the arrangement to alternate with the Nürburgring. The was run on the extended Endurance Circuit layout of the Bahrain International Circuit. Season Report Bahrain The season opener at the Shakir International Circuit saw Sebastian Vettel take pole position ahead of the two Ferraris, while Schumacher, returning after three seasons out of the sport qualified an underwhelming seventh. At the start, Alonso, making his debut for the Ferrari team, instantly got the jump on his teammate Felipe Massa to move up into second position. Vettel looked set for a comfortable victory until his car suddenly lost power with just a handful of laps to go. This led to him being overtaken by both Ferraris and the Mercedes McLaren of Lewis Hamilton. Alonso won ahead of Massa, Hamilton, Vettel and Rosberg. This was also Ferraris first one two since the 2008 French Grand Prix. Australia Vettel took his second consecutive pole position from his teammate Mark Webber, who had a poor first race in eighth. Coming into the first corner, Button and Alonso made contact, while Vettel looked set to take a comfortable victory again. However, the rain started to fall, and McLaren's Jenson Button timed his switch to slick tires to perfection, rising to second position, only behind the Red Bull of Vettel. However, as in Bahrain, the Red Bull RB6 had another technical issue, this time on the brakes. This sent Vettel into a massive crash, handing Button the win in just his second race for Mercedes McLaren. In second was Robert Kubica, taking an unlikely podium for Renault, while Felipe Massa was the only driver to take two podiums in the first two races in 2010. Malaysia Red Bull were dominant all weekend in Sepang, qualifying first and third with Webber the first of the Red Bulls, while Nico Rosberg was in between the two Austrian cars. Vettel got a great start and got ahead of Rosberg and his teammate. There was no repeat of either Australia or Bahrain, and Vettel easily won from Webber and Rosberg Championship after three rounds Felipe Massa led the drivers standings, followed by his teammate Fernando Alonso and Sebastian Vettel was third. Schumacher was nowhere to be seen, way off the pace of his teammate and yet to score a top 5 finish. China The fourth round of 2010 was in China, at the Shanghai Circuit. Vettel dominated Qualifying and took his third pole in four races. Fernando Alonso scorched into the lead, but got a penalty for jumping the start. Button and several other top driver stayed out on slicks on a wet track, while the likes of Lewis Hamilton and Mark Webber found themselves work to do and carved their way through the field. But a safety car ruined Buttons gap when an accident occurred. When the Safety Car pulled in, Championship favourite Vettel, made an error and lost two positions, while Button raced home to win his second race in three. Hamilton made it a McLaren Mercedes one-two while Nico Rosberg made it a second consecutive podium for Mercedes GP. Spain Mark Webber took pole, with Sebastian Vettel taking second position, meaning that the Red Bull Team had three consecutive front row starts. In the race though, Red Bull encountered more mechanical issues, with Vettel's brakes had problems. Fernando Alonso, his fellow championship contender, capitalized to take second position. The victor, however, was Vettel's teammate Mark Webber. Monaco The Monte-Carlo street track heavily favoured Red Bull's high downforce car, and the Qualifying results did not surprise many. Mark Webber took pole while Robert Kubica took a shock front row for Renault. Kubica got passed into turn one in the race by Sebastian Vettel, while Barrichello shot up the field to sixth. Webber held on to take the victory, his second in a row, while Vettel finished second, making it a one two for Red Bull at the prestigious Monaco Grand Prix. Championship contender Jenson Button retired from the race, McLaren's first retirement of the year. Michael Schumacher got a twenty second penalty for passing Alonso on the final lap, under safety car conditions. Championship after six rounds Massa lost his championship lead, and slumped to fifth, not scoring a podium since round 2 in Australia. Inheriting the lead was Red Bulls Mark Webber, level on points with German teammate Sebastian Vettel. Alonso was third and two time race winner Jenson Button was in fourth position. Turkey Perhaps, the most controversial race of the year came at Turkey. Webber took a third consecutive pole position with McLarens Lewis Hamilton in second, ending Red Bulls front row lock out streak. Vettel overtook Hamilton at turn one and the Red Bulls were set to take yet another one two finish in 2010. Behind, Schumacher and Button battled over fourth, the McLaren driver coming out on top after a ding dong battle between the two Mercedes powered cars. The order at the front stayed the same after the pitstops. Vettel was hunting down Webber relentlessly, and showed no mercy when he tried to overtake him. The two clashed on the back straight sending Webber into a spin and Vettel into retirement. Red Bull said it was Marks fault, but the replay clearly showed the Vettel cut across Webber. Up at front, the two McLaren fought wheel to wheel for the lead, but after a number of attempts, Button could not pass the eventual winner Hamilton and eventually finished second. Webber fended off Schumacher to finish on the podium for the third consecutive race, while title contender Alonso struggled home to eighth. Canada Hamilton won McLarens first pole position of the season, with his teammate Button down in fifth, making it a strong session for the British team. Webber was demoted to seventh, which meant Sebastian Vettel started alongside the champion Brit. Hamilton held his lead into the first corner, while Massa and Liuzzi had a demolition derby into the first few turns. Webber ran a risky tyre strategy, which looked like to have paid off but, with twenty laps remaining, Hamilton made the critical overtake to take the lead. Hamilton held on to take his second win in a row, establishing himself as a serious title contender for the first time that year. Button overtook Alonso in the closing stages to make it the second McLaren Mercedes one two in a row as well. Valencia The European Grand Prix was held at the Valencia Street Circuit for the third time in a row. It was a track that favoured Red Bull on paper, and was backed up by the two Red Bull drivers locking out the front row in qualifying, Vettel being the man on pole. Vettel dominated Sundays race session, while Mark Webber experienced a enormous crash with Lotus' Hiekki Kovalainen , flipping the Red Bull RB6 upside down. The crash, unsurprisingly, sent the Australian into retirement. Vettel was joined by Hamilton and Button on the podium, while Williams' Rubens Barrichello finished in fourth, another strong result for the Brazilian in Valencia, after finishing first the previous year for Brawn GP. Championship after nine rounds McLaren dominated both the drivers and constructors standings, with Hamilton leading Button in the drivers standings. Hamilton's consistent podium finishes ensured that he led Button by six points going into the latter stages of the World Championship, and led Vettel by twelve, the German leaping into third in the drivers championship after his dominant victory in Valencia. Britain Silverstone hosted the British Grand Prix in 2010, after Donington Park was set to host it, but ran out of money after trying to update the track. Vettel led Webber in Qualifying, but it was not without controversy, as the German driver broke his nose cone in Free Practice, but, Red Bull decided to put Marks new specification nose cone on Sebastian's car. This forced Mark into using the older specification nose cone. However, on Sunday, the Australian put a move on Vettel coming into Copse on lap one, and Sebastian, losing focus, crashed into Mercedes McLaren's Lewis Hamilton coming into the following chicane. Vettel fought back to come seventh, but Lewis Hamilton retained his championship lead with another podium finish. Mark expressed his disgust at the team, calling out on team radio after winning "Not that bad for a number two driver." Germany Sebastian Vettel took his third consecutive pole position, but was not accompanied by his teammate Mark Webber as usual. Instead, he was joined by Championship rival Fernando Alonso on the front row, with Massa starting just behind. Massa got a sublime start, to snatch the lead from Vettel, who had to yield to Alonso's Ferrari , dropped to third position. Massa retained the lead after the pitstops, but was told that Fernando is faster by his team radio manager, Rob Smedley. Massa followed the instruction, and let Alonso through, with fans and other team personnel outraged at the radio call. In 2010, team orders were banned after Barrichello was forced to let his teammate, Michael Schumacher through in Austria in 2002. Vettel held his third position, but it was Alonso who won from Massa. Ferrari were later fined 100,000 dollars for braking the rules, and the race remains one of the most controversial in the history of the sport. Hungary Vettel took yet another pole position for Red Bull, and had Mark Webber for company alongside him. Alonso started third. Vettel got a very good getaway, leaving his teammate under pressure from Ferrari's Fernando Alonso. Alonso got pass the Australian Red Bull driver on the first turn, and Vettel looked set to take an easy victory, owing to the tight and twisty sections of the Hungary Circuit. A crash between backmarkers led to the Safety Car being deployed. Vettel made a critical error during this period, by falling more than ten car lengths behind the safety car. Vettel was issued a penalty, which would lose him the opportunity of victory. Webber crucially stayed out during the safety car, making him the new race leader, by the time Alonso pitted, and with teammate Vettel serving a penalty, Webber took the lead of the Grand Prix, which he held onto to win in Hungary. Vettel recovered to finish third, while Alonso finished a strong second for Ferrari. Championship after twelve rounds Webber's sensational victory in Budapest saw him jump to first in the drivers standings. Hamilton's consistency ensured he held second position in the drivers standings, while two time winners Vettel, Button and Alonso were third fourth and fifth respectively. Red Bull were now in the lead of the constructors championship, after Button had a string of underwhelming results. Testing Season Results Race results |Grid2=Felipe Massa |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Felipe Massa |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:58.287 |FastestLapnumber=45 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Robert Kubica |2ndnation=POL |2ndteam= |3rd=Felipe Massa |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:28.358 |FastestLapnumber=47 }} |Grid2=Nico Rosberg |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Mark Webber |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Nico Rosberg |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:37.054 |FastestLapnumber=53 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Nico Rosberg |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:42.061 |FastestLapnumber=13 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Lewis Hamilton |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Mark Webber |winnernation=AUS |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:24.357 |FastestLapnumber=59 }} |Grid2=Robert Kubica |Grid2nation=POL |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Mark Webber |winnernation=AUS |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Robert Kubica |3rdnation=POL |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:15.192 |FastestLapnumber=71 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Webber |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Vitaly Petrov |FastestLapnation=RUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:26.165 |FastestLapnumber=57 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel* |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Robert Kubica |FastestLapnation=POL |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:16.972 |FastestLapnumber=67 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Lewis Hamilton |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button† |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jenson Button |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:38.766 |FastestLapnumber=54 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Mark Webber |winnernation=AUS |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Nico Rosberg |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:30.874 |FastestLapnumber=52 }} |Grid2=Fernando Alonso |Grid2nation=ESP |Grid2team= |Grid3=Felipe Massa |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso‡ |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Felipe Massa‡ |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:15.824 |FastestLapnumber=67 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Mark Webber |winnernation=AUS |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:22.362 |FastestLapnumber=70 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Robert Kubica |Grid3nation=POL |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Mark Webber |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Robert Kubica |3rdnation=POL |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:49.069 |FastestLapnumber=32 }} |Grid2=Jenson Button |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Felipe Massa |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Felipe Massa |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:24.139 |FastestLapnumber=52 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Lewis Hamilton |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Webber |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:47.976 |FastestLapnumber=58 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Robert Kubica§ |Grid3nation=POL |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Mark Webber |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:33.474 |FastestLapnumber=53 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Felipe Massa |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:50.257 |FastestLapnumber=42 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mark Webber |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Mark Webber |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:13.851 |FastestLapnumber=66 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:41.274 |FastestLapnumber=47 }} * : Mark Webber ( ) qualified second, but was demoted five places for changing his gearbox pre-race. He started seventh. † : Jenson Button ( ) was penalised five seconds for exceeding the safety car in-lap time. This did not affect his third place. ‡ : were called to the stewards after the race and were found guilty of breaching article 39.1 of the FIA Sporting Regulations, in relation to team orders and Article 151c of the FIA International Sporting Code for bringing the sport into disrepute. The result stood, however, Ferrari were fined US$100,000 and matter was referred to the FIA World Motor Sport Council. § : Lewis Hamilton ( ) qualified third, but was demoted five places to eighth for a gearbox change. Championship Standings Driver Standings Constructor Standings Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2010 Formula One Season